Dragonball Q?
by LA Suka
Summary: This is a DBZStar Trek TNG crossover fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
My comical attempt at a Star Trek/DBZ crossover.... BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Ok, I know you all think I've lost it now don't you? Hehe... Oh well! Don't worry folks! I'm still working on the Mirror's one. I really don't know how this one's gonna turn out though but give me a chance, please?!. You might actually like it. *winks*   
  
Disclaimer/Author notes: I do not own DBZ or Star Trek or John De Lancie though I wish I did, (he's cute but not as cute as Goku, even though he isn't real) and I'm not making any money off of this. I want you guys to read this and let me know what you think of it. If you like it, then I'll continue it. Also, please let me know what you think of the title. I'm still working on it. Is it lame?  
  
  
Dragonball Q?  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
The Civil War had ended and once again, there was peace in the Continuum, all thanks to Q and the crew of Voyager. Poor Q however, couldn't have any peace because he had one very important job to do which took up most of his time and energy. His very important job was, fatherhood. Mrs. Q was off visiting her mother so he was stuck with little Q for a week.  
  
Mrs. Q and himself were the first to ever have a child together in the Q Continuum and they had to make it look like they were having the time of their lives. If they ever hoped for the other Q's to have children of their own, they had to make it look worth while.  
  
His plan was to start a new generation of Q's, that would turn the old stale Continuum into a better, more exciting place to live. Sounds easy, but it isn't.   
  
Little Q was a hand full to say the least. Every day of Q's existence since little Q came along, was exhausting and nearly impossible. If he took his eyes off of little Q for a second, all hell would break loose. Literally...  
  
Once, little Q opened up a portal to another dimention and blew up a planet! He ended up irradiating an entire species to extinction and it had all been just an accident! Q didn't want to think about what little Q might try when he got older. It wasn't a pleasant thought.   
  
He couldn't understand before why no one ever tried to have a Q child. They were too afraid to even try. It was considered just too dangerous! Now he knew why.   
  
Desperate times however called for desperate measures forcing Q to do something to end the war and so now, with his son, life for him would never be the same again. He was responsible for everything little Q did and if little Q ever did something so bad that it threatened all of existence and himself, Q would sacrifice his own life to save his son's if he had to. That's how much he loved him. Besides, little Q was going to grow up to become the leader of the Continuum some day.  
  
He often imagined how humorous it would be to just one day, drop little Q off into John Luke Picard's lap while on the bridge of the Enterprise, commanding it. He liked Picard too much though to do that. The Enterprise wouldn't last very long against little Q. If you think of it in human terms, little Q is in that stage which humans refer to as the terrible two's. The Enterprise would be destroyed within seconds. Even the great Picard wouldn't be able to save his pretty little ship.  
  
Today, he and little Q were taking a little trip through time to the past. Not their past but to the humans past. They were observing primitive humans and had just come from the year 2500. Pretty boring. Now, they were coming up to the year 2000. One of Q's favorite stages in human evolution because it was the turn of a new century(which many human's believed would be the end of the world) and humans were still so primitive. They stepped out of the time portal Q had created and found themselves standing in some one's living room. On the floor in front of a TV sat two kids watching cartoons.   
  
Q looked around a little bored and sighed. Little Q was over thrilled to be there since he never had been there. All of this was new to him. He had so many places to go and to discover that Q was kind of envious of him. Q has already seen everything there is to see.   
  
"Father, what are those human children doing?" Little Q asked holding his father's hand and pointing to two little kids sitting down in front of a TV set watching cartoons. Q looked down at his son fondly and smiled.  
  
"They are watching television." He explained reaching down patting his son affectionately on the head.  
  
"What is, television?" Little Q asked pulling out a little sphere from his pocket and holding it against his chest. Inside the sphere, rotated a small planet and around the planet rotated a little moon much like Earth's. Q sat down on the floor and pulled his son onto his lap. They where sitting right next to the human children but they couldn't see them because they were invisible.  
  
"Well son, this television, is a primitive form of what humans in our time call the holoprojector. Instead of being displayed as holograms, the images are displayed on that little square tube as pictures. It's very primitive, especially for humans." He explained pointing at the TV screen. Little Q seemed awe struck.  
  
"Oh, can they interact with it?" He asked jumping up and down in Q's lap. Q held his son still and began again.  
  
"Yes they can, but only by playing video games or by ordering movies on their satellite dishes." Q explained patiently.   
  
"Ohhhh, you mean like the games Amanda used to play on the holodeck on Captain Picard's ship?" Little Q asked. Q often took little Q to visit with Amanda because she was the only other young Q, and she loved to tell little Q stories of her life before the Continuum. She was actually the first Q child born but she was only half Q, so she wasn't as important as little Q was. Little Q was full Q. Many of the other Q's, didn't like Amanda and still felt she didn't belong there. After the war though, everyone forgot about Amanda it seemed and all the attention turned to little Q, their new hope for the future. When he thought about it, he realizes now that having Janeway's child would have been a mistake because it would have been another Amanda. Q had an excuse for not thinking of that though. The war. It really screwed with his head.  
  
He had been very desperate then though he refused to show it to anyone, especially Janeway. The world as he'd known it, was threatening to fall apart around him, not to mention the world for everyone else. Janeway only helped him, to save her own world and her ship. Captains always thought about their ship and crew first.   
  
That doesn't mean she didn't feel sympathetic for Q though. That is why he had chosen Kathy at first to mother his child. She had a soft but firm side to her that he really admired. But what had he been thinking of? It wouldn't of helped things in the long run. Janeway was right about creating a new Q with Mrs. Q.   
  
"Yes, that's right son." Q said proudly bringing his thoughts back to the present time. At least the present time they were now in.   
  
Little Q giggled and shook his head. "I like it when we go visit Picard daddy! I like to play tricks on him!" Q covered his son's mouth quickly and looked around nervously. If Mrs. Q heard that, she would put him into a Pillory and leave him there for centuries.   
  
His son began to speak again but his words were muffled. Q pulled his hand away and held his finger up to the lips.   
  
"Hush son. We don't want you mother finding out about that." Q whispered winking at his son. Little Q giggled again and covered his own mouth.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sowwy daddy." Little Q apologized.   
  
"That's ok little Q, just remember not to mention that out loud because your mother can hear us if she's listening. She could be listening now and if she is, I'm in trouble." Q said gulping.   
  
"Ok!" Little Q said cheerfully turning to the television. Q sighed and thought about all the little pranks he's pulled on Picard with his son along. Teaching him the tricks of the trade so to speak. Picard never saw who was responsible but had a pretty good idea who it was.   
  
Once, he even screamed out Q's name in anger after stepping into the turbo lift and falling into a large puddle of baby food. He smelled of liver and onions for days.   
  
Q thought it was funny as hell the way people reaction as Picard walked by them because he still stunk so badly. Especially Riker. Everyone respected the man too much to react in front of him but behind his back was another story. Hehe...   
  
"What's so funny daddy?" Little Q asked noticing his father laughing to himself. Q smiled down at his son.  
  
"Just thinking about something funny. Do you remember the time we put your left over baby food in the turbo lift on Picard's ship?" Q asked nudging his son. Little Q's face lit up with recognition and he began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah! That was funny! Can we do that again some time?" Q stood up ready to go.  
  
"Of course little Q! It's always fun picking on Picard but hush, hush, remember?" Q asked holding his finger up to his lips again. Little Q nodded and held up his finger to his lip.   
  
"Ok, are you ready to go little Q?" Q asked getting ready to open up another portal but little Q shook his head no and pointed to the TV.  
  
"Daddy, can we go in there?" He asked. Q raised his eye brows and stared at the TV set.  
  
"You want to go inside the TV?" Q asked confused. Why would he want to go inside a TV set? Little Q shook his head madly.  
  
"NO! I want to go to that world on the TV! I want to go to DBZ world!" Little Q shouted jumping up and down. Q frowned and thought about it for a second.   
  
"You know what son, that's a great idea! I haven't gone into a TV show in ages! Are you sure though that's where you want to go?" Q asked bending down to meet his son at eye level. Little Q nodded his head again madly and started spinning around.  
  
"YES! That's where I want to go!"  
  
"All right then! Grab my hand son and hold on!" Q said holding out his hand. Little Q took his father's hand and closed his eyes anxiously. With the snap of his fingers, they were gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED?  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: I did not create DBZ or Star Trek or Q and I'm not making any money off of this. Notes: This first part is just me introducing Vegeta and the gang to Q and his son. I promise the next chapter will have more action in it.   
  
Dragonball Q  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
Little Q slowly opened his eyes and looked around in wonder. They were standing deep within a lush green forest and birds were chirping all around them. There was a gentle breeze and the air smelled like pine. The only thing wrong though, was that things didn't look like they had in the TV. He looked up at his father questionably squinting his eyes. Q was admiring his work.  
  
"Hmm, not bad at all." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Daddy, how come it looks different from what I saw on the TV?" Little Q asked confused drawing his father's attention. Q knelt down next to his son and stroked his hair.  
  
"I made it the way you wanted it to appear son. This is real now, not just artwork. Don't worry, soon, you will be able to control your powers like your mom and I do, to where you can create things like this yourself." He said looking up at all the trees.   
  
"Well, what do you think? Do you like it here?" Little Q looked around at his surroundings again and nodded his head excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah! This is great! It's really pretty here!" He said giving him a big hug around his leg. Suddenly he pulled back from his father and shouted.  
  
"Hey! Can I go see Trunks and Goten?!" He begged giving him those adorable, cute little puppy dog eyes that Q, just couldn't turn down.   
  
Little Q knew every Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT episode by heart because within that short period of time they had been there at that house, he had watched and imprinted every DBZ episode into his mind by simply wishing it.   
  
Without even trying, Q also knew every episode of the series by heart because in order to create this world for little Q, he had to read his son's mind.   
  
"I don't know... I've heard those two get themselves into a lot of trouble, and your mother wouldn't be too happy if she found out you played with a bunch of trouble makers." He said giving little Q a mischievous wink. Little Q laughed and crossed his arms.   
  
"Yeah, but mommy says your a trouble maker and I play with you all the time! Come one, Pleaseeee? I promise not to cause any trouble!" He begged again jumping up and down.   
  
Q scratched his chin and pretended to consider this for a moment. He looked back down at little Q as little Q pouted back up at him. He looked so adorable and innocent he just couldn't say no.  
  
"Oh I suppose so. I guess I could do that." She exclaimed raising his arms up in the air exasperatingly. As soon as he said this, little Q shouted in triumph and nearly knocked his father over, hugging him.   
  
"YES! Thank you daddy! Your the coolest dad in the world!" Little Q screamed squeezing his leg so hard he nearly cut of his circulation. Q winced shaking his leg gently.  
  
"So little Q, what are you going to tell them when you meet them?" Q asked his son, prying his little hands loss. Little Q lowered his head a little and thought about it. A few seconds later he looked back up at his dad with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to tell them, hello!" Q busted out laughing. Once again, little Q grabbed his father's hand and with another dramatic snap of his fingers, disappeared with his son in tow.   
  
This time, little Q didn't even have time to blink. He looked around and squealed delightfully at the rather large gathering of people. They were now standing outside of Capsule Corps and it appeared Bulma was throwing a company picnic. A few people near by glanced at them curiously and then went about their own business like the condescending trolls that they were.   
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Little Q shouted looking around wide eyed. "I wonder where Goten and Trunks are?" Q shook his head in amazement. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been as enthused about anything.   
  
Q let go of his son's hand and scanned for the two in question. He quickly spotted them playing together in a play ground. He nudged little Q and pointed to the spot.  
  
"Is that them?" Q asked even though he knew full well that it was.  
  
Little Q looked hard and squealed again. Trunks and Goten were swinging on the monkey bars, talking to each other.  
  
"Yup! That's them! See you later!" He shouted running off. Q sighed and watched his son run up to the two. Goten and Trunks hit it off right away with little Q and they began to play together.   
  
Well, now he went and did it. He was going to be stuck here for a while so, he might as well make the most of it. He looked around bored until his eyes stopped on a rather odd looking man with spiky hair, standing in front of a BBQ pit wearing a apron with the words, KISS THE COOK embroidered in it.   
  
"Hmmm, this could be interesting." He said snapping his fingers. He instantly reappeared by the mans side. The man didn't see Q until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and eyed Q suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked rather rudely. Q raised his eye brows and smirked.   
  
"Oh just one of Bulma's employee's." Q said casually reaching down and grabbing a piece of chicken from the pit Vegeta growled and slammed the lid shut on the pit before Q could grab another piece.  
  
Q laughed and sniffed the chicken. "Ew, too well done." He said disgusted tossing it aside. Vegeta was instantly insulted.   
  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING YOU..." He couldn't finish because a woman's voice cut him off.  
  
"Vegeta! I told you NOT to threaten any of my guests!" She screamed picking up a fork and slapping his hand. Vegeta's eyes bulged and he had to force himself not to snap back at her. Bulma then turned to Q and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hmmm, not bad looking but I don't recognize you sir. What's your name?" Bulma asked taking Q's arm and leading him away from Vegeta. Q smirked back at Vegeta as Bulma lead him away. Vegeta growled softly.   
  
"Oh don't worry about Vegeta Mr...?"   
  
"Q!" Q said taking Bulma's hand and kissing it. Bulma giggled and covered her mouth with her other hand.   
  
"Why Mr. Q, you are certainly a gentlemen." Bulma laughed. Q smiled, squeezed her hand and slowly released it. She reminded him of Vash with that laugh but then they both heard it, Vegeta's growl. Vegeta was staring at them, the veins in his head bulging out very much like Warfs when he got angry.  
  
"Your husband?" Q asked innocently looking at Vegeta. Bulma sighed and shook her head with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry about his behavior but don't worry about him. If he try's anything, Goku will stop him." She explained leading him to a table where another Saiyan sat with his feet propped up on another chair and his eyes shut, snoring softly.   
  
"I want to introduce you to a very good friend of mine." Bulma said stopping in front of the man. She had to nudge him to wake him up.   
  
Goku had been drifting off to sleep with drool running out of his mouth when she jabbed him in the ribs. "Hm, what? Is it ready to eat yet Chichi?" He moaned blinking and looking around confused.   
  
"Goku, I'd like you to meet some one." Goku rubbed his eyes and looked up at his life long friend and then at Q curiously. Q held his hand out like a good Samaritan for a hand shake. Goku pushed his chair back and stood up grabbing Q's hand .  
  
"Um, nice to meet you er um..." Goku stammered looking at Bulma for an answer.   
  
"Goku, I'd like you to meet Mr. Q, and Mr. Q, I'd like you to meet Son Goku. And that is his lovely wife Chichi right over there, setting the table." Bulma said pointing to Chichi two tables down. Q smiled and shook Goku's hand.   
  
"Please call me Q." Q said graciously.  
  
Goku had never seen the man before in his life but if he was a friend of Bulma's, then he was good, but there was something odd about the man that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His ki felt strange and his hand shake was very powerful.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Goku strained gripping his hand a little tighter to match his strength. Q smiled politely and let go, not wanting to start anything just yet. Goku rubbed his hand and stared at him. Bulma noticed this and frowned.  
  
"Goku! Get you lazy butt over here!" Chichi suddenly screamed from across the picnic table staring down at a half empty container of potatoe salad that Goku had accidentally eaten earlier. Goku cringed and turned to look at her. She had her arms on her hips and her foot tapping.   
  
"Um, yeah Chichi, I'll be right there!" Goku said rubing the back of his head then looked back at Q. "Nice meeting you, Q."   
  
"A pleasure." Q responded. Bulma laughed and began pulling Q some where else. He was getting tired of being dragged around like a pet. Just then, Goten, Trunks and little Q came running up to him.   
  
Q groaned to himself. Great, now he had to entertain a bunch of human children.   
"Daddy!" Little Q squealed running up to his father and hugging his leg. Q patted his son's head. Little Q smiled at his two new friends.  
  
"This is my daddy! Isn't he great!" Goten and Trunks both waved at Q.  
  
"Hi Mr Q!"   
  
Hi! Ya'll have cool names!" Goten blurted. Q sighed inwardly but smiled just to make his son happy. He bend down and patted Goten's spiky head.  
  
"And I love your hair. Tell me, who does it? I might fix mine up like that some time." Q asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. Goten, Trunks, and little Q burst out laughing.   
  
"Daddy, I don't think you would look very good with your hair up like that!" Little Q said laughing.   
  
"Ah that's the way both of our hair is naturally." Trunks explained slapping his Goten's shoulder just hard enough to knock him over.   
  
"Hey!" Goten laughed laying on the ground and rubbing his shoulder.   
  
Trunks jumped on top of Goten and began wrestling with him. While the two wrestled on the ground, little Q grinned up at his father and then burst out laughing again because his hair was up like a Saiyans. Little Q stuck his tongue out in disapproval so Q snapped his fingers and his hair returned back to normal.   
  
Just then Bulma announced on a speaker that diner was ready. Of course Goku zipped straight to the front of the line, being the first one there. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he was stuck serving sausage and he wasn't very happy to be serving Goku.   
  
"Hey Vegeta! Nice apron!" Goku said holding out his plate to Vegeta. Vegeta's face flushed bright red as he growled at the other Saiyan. He slapped a piece of sausage onto Goku's plate, nearly knocking it out of the taller Saiyan's hand.   
  
Q smirked, amused. Just watching the man was entertainment enough. Right then and there he decided that Vegeta was his next Warf of this world. Just like Warf, he looked like he had something constantly stuck up his....  
  
"Mr Q!" Bulma said breaking his train of thought. "Come eat!" She said grabbing his arm and leading him to the line.   
  
With irritation, Q thought about just snapping his fingers and turning her into a toad but that would probably ruin things for his son, and he couldn't let that happen. So, he allowed himself to be dragged by this annoying creature to the line.   
  
Little Q thought this was hilarious and giggled at his fathers side because Bulma was acting just like his mother.   
  
*Hehe... Very funny...* Q thought to his son. Just then, Goten and Trunks grabbed little Q and dragged him off to stand in the line for all the kids. Q wondered how long he was going to have to put up with this.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
